The promise
by Fiery Flames of Light
Summary: Lucy has had to move from place to place for a long time, ever since her mother died. Now she'll finally be able to stay at a school for a longer period of time, though she doesn't know how long. Will she be able to stay forever, or will she have to move again? Sorry For not updating hw sucks! Yeah, and I'm having a writers block, I'll keep trying to update though bye!


**This shall be for Nalu, It's gonna get real fluffy so be ready for squealing...**

"But, I don't want to leave again!" Lucy clenched her fists, her eye brows curved into an angry stare. "We have to Lucy, it's much closer to the airport and since I'm usually abroad you won't have to keep moving with me and I can still visit."

Her father put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll make new friends." He smiled at his blond haired, and brown eyed daughter, he lowered his arm. "Okay... but I still won't like it..." She put her hands on her hips. A smirk crept on her lips. Jude laughed, " You look just like your mother."

Lucy grabbed her bags, and hopped into the car. "You ready?" Jude looked through the rear view mirror. " As I'll ever be." She pulled down her seat belt. The car started up, and they drove away from the house they had, had for a few months.

She looked out the window sadly knowing she'll probably never see this neighborhood again. _I thought I'd get used to this by now, but I guess not._ Lucy put her hand on the ice cold window, "Goodbye..." She whispered quietly. She released her hand from the window, it left a print. _It's like another mark left on my life..._

She opened the doors to her new high school, she walked in nervously. _What do I do? Where do I go?!_ "Calm down Lucy..." She whispered to herself. She held onto the locket her mother had given her. She nodded her head, and walked into the office.

"Why hello! You must be our new student Lucy?" Asked a short old man with white hair, and side burns. She smiled, "Yep, that's me." Lucy replied. "I am Makarov the principal. Welcome to Fairy tail high!" A huge smile drew across his face. Something about this place made Lucy want to do the same...

She walked through the long hallways holding her books. People were walking everywhere, in big groups. _It's going to take awhile for me to make any friends around here, if I make any..._ Lucy opened the door to her first class, she walked in quietly.

The teacher had pure white hair, and a hairband around her bangs. She was wearing a dark pink dress. "Hello, Lucy! I'm Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira! Please take a seat right over there." She pointed her finger in the direction of a seat in the 3rd row by the window. Lucy walked over to her seat, and put down her things. The bell rung students came rushing into the classroom.

A boy with spiky pink hair and, onyx eyes sat in front her, another boy with blackish blue hair, and dark grey eyes sat behind her. She was getting some bad vibes from these boys saying that they were giving her death stares. _I knew something like this would happen... I guess some people just don't like people like me..._

She looked out the window sadly, nervous more than anything. It seemed one of the boys finally noticed her, " Hey, are you new?" Lucy jerked her head to the boy in front of her. "Yeah..." She knew she looked defensive, she thought he would be mean to her. He tilted his head. "I'm Natsu, and that guy right behind you is Gray... He's an idiot." Natsu chuckled.

"Hey!" Gray stood up, and tried to punch Natsu. "You wanna go!?" Yelled Natsu. "Boys!" Mira yelled sternly. The boys sat down in an instance. "So what's your name?" Asked Gray. "Lucy." She still kept her guard up, until...

She tried not to laugh as she saw Natsu punch Gray on the head. "What was that for?!" Gray yelled angrily. "I was going to ask her that!" Natsu, and Gray were about to go at it again, but Mira slammed her hand down on my desk. Lucy flinched, and shut her eyes. Before she knew it they were already back in there seats. Lucy started laughing out loud, Natsu and Gray starred at her in shock. But they joined in a second later. _I think I'm going to like it here..._

It had been 4 weeks since Lucy joined Fairy tail high. She had made many new friends, more than she had ever imagined. She woke up, and stretched her arms out wide. Her blonde hair was a mess, and she was wearing pink shorts with a white tank top.

She blinked her eyes twice, forgetting what day it was. She turned her head in the direction of the clock. Her brown eyes widening as she saw the time. It was 7:00AM in the morning. "Oh, Shoot!"

She jumped out of bed, and snatched her clothes off the dresser. She quickly put on her gray and black plaid skirt with a light blue button down collared long sleeved shirt. She carefully put on a pink and white striped tie around her neck, and her light grey blazer. She picked up her brush, and softly combed through her shoulder length delicate blonde hair.

She ran down the wooden stairs into the kitchen, and grabbed a box of cereal putting it into a white bowl. She opened the refrigerator and poured the rest of the milk in. "I gotta get some more milk..." She mumbled while she ate the rest of the cereal.

Lucy ran back upstairs, brushing her teeth, and putting on a little bit of light pink blush. As fast as she could, she ran out the door and on to the street. Her shoes making a clicking noise as she walked along the concrete road. Her hands behind her back as she kept going forward. She put out her wrist, and looked at the time. 7:20AM.

"A new record! Yes!" She jumped up in the air, and spun around. "What new record?" Spoke a voice behind her. Lucy turned her head back, and saw a pink haired guy looking at her with puzzled onyx eyes. Wearing his school uniform, with his arms behind his head.

"My new record for getting ready in the morning!" She raised her hand up high in a fist like shape, lowering it seconds later. "Luce, you have some weird goals." Natsu said trying to sound casual, even though Lucy could tell that he wanted to burst out laughing. "Natsu, I know you want to laugh!"

Lucy looked over her head as he put his hand over his mouth giggling. Lucy tried to look angry, but started giggling as well after seeing how Natsu's eyes looked like they wanted to pop out of his head. After a while they lost their breath and were taking huge gasps of air.

Lucy looked ahead as she saw the school coming into view, a smile crept across her mouth. Natsu had the same reaction. As they came to the front of the school, Natsu and Lucy turned to face each other.

They put out their hands, and left only the pinkie finger. They had started this oath, where every morning of school they would wait outside the building, and always say the same thing..."Pinkie promise, you'll be my best friend forever?" They said in union, as their little fingers intertwined.

 **I hope ya like it, i added another part to this if some of you have already read before i updated it**


End file.
